


The Wasteland Jokester; Oh the Old World Rebel

by AlexRylie



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bounty Hunter, former NCR ranger, lone wanderer (mentioned), the courier (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRylie/pseuds/AlexRylie
Summary: A Bounty-Hunter and former NCR Ranger, Jessica "Joker" Campbell has spent most of her life surviving the horrors the post-apocalyptic world has to offer. After the rumor of a vault up in the Commonwealth catches Joker's attention and leads her to discover Vault 111's dirty secrets- Joker takes up vengeance for one of the Old-worlders she found dead, Nora. Now carrying on with Nora's history in her back pocket, Joker has the mission to find whatever happened to Shaun, Nora's son. Joker's mission leads her all over the Commonwealth on a wild ride, meeting people she wouldn't have otherwise. These are the snippets of Joker's adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Jessica “Joker” Campbell**

_****Few things made Joker re-evaluate her life choices. _

_Discovering the plot twist that was Nora’s son forced Joker to her knees, to her ass on the cold Red Rocket roof to contemplate life. _

_Or lack of one, where certain people are involved. _

_Joker, as her name implied, wasn’t one to outwardly take things seriously. Always ready with a joke or sarcastic comment in her arsenal. However, that didn’t mean that nothing effected her deeply or emotionally. Nora, the old-worlder, had effected Joker enough for the Wastelander to take on her identity, to find her son in this hell. How many doors had Joker opened for the woman she never met in life? How many had she closed? _

_Did she regret it? _

_No, Joker mused, she didn’t. Even if she had more scars and blood on her hands then when she started, there was little to regret. Oh sure, Joker regrets things in her own life, before she became Nora in a sense, but that was fodder for a non-existent therapy session. _

_The Railroad, the Minutemen…they had Joker’s loyalty. _

_Nick Valentine, Piper, MacCreedy, Deacon, Hancock, Preston….they had Joker’s friendship. _

_These were additions to Joker’s life that she wouldn’t have taken so willingly before Nora. She cared for each one, offered aid and companionship where she could. She even found love in the end._

_In the end. _

_No, this ‘plot twist’ wasn’t the end. Joker still had a decision to make, a flag to wave, a button to press, a trigger to pull. _

_So, no, not the end. Just another damn day in the Wasteland. _


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a story behind her name after all.

**Jessica ¨Joker¨ Campbell**

¨You were a ranger?"

The question was given with such surprise that it forced a laugh from Joker. 

MacCreedy had read her old dog tags, the etching somewhat faded away from the years. She knew what they said anyway, would never forget. 

_Campbell, Jessica. Joker. Mojave Ranger, NCR recon. _   
_Desert Manhunter. _

She's been a prodigy of sorts with her sniper rifle, the same rifle held together by tape and a prayer that had seen the worst and best days of her life like no living being had. The New California Republic had recruited her for their recon team and had crammed her into a team with one Craig Boone. The bastard was quiet as he was deadly, stoic as he was a crack shot. She'd been nervous around his silent ass at first, cracking jokes and wielding her sarcastic wit the same as a knife to cut through the tension between the two snipers. He'd barely react to her. Once, after being lectured about her sense of character (that seemed to rub her superiors the wrong way) despite having a high rate of successful missions, Joker (though was still Jessica then) had returned to Boone's side with a doom-and-gloom attitude that Boone hadn't seemed to like. He put up with her like that for three more days before he finally turned to her and asked, "Why so serious?"

Joker, she had become. 

Her dog tags had the word as her alias, but all who knew her then- they forgot her real name soon enough. 

Just how she wanted it. 


End file.
